Schroeder the Shredder
Schroeder the Shredder is the Hundred Fifty-Fifth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in July 8, 2017. Synopsis The Shredder is back and has the power of the gigantic space fleet which is capable of controlling the city of Fiore. It's up to Hotaru to summon the Great Spirit and save the world from disaster. Plot The Episode begins at the Flagship of the Egg Fleet. After being recovering from the first encounter in the Tower Heaven, Paul von Schroeder was shocked that it was Super Shredder that saved him who meets up with Stockman, who has finally perfected his super mutagen to stabilize Super Shredder so his body no longer falls apart and needs mutagen to keep it stable and prevent him from fighting the Turtles and Karai anymore. Once Stockman injects it into Super Shredder, he grows more blades and can feel himself now being stronger than ever with his mutation stabilized and asks to test drive it against several Elite Foot-bots and a hologram of Karai. He easily overpowers the Elite Foot-bots, and when he sees the hologram of Karai, he shows no remorse in striking her down. Once finished, Rahzar and Fishface arrive to reveal that Miwa that Paul von Schroeder have adopted and Shinigami are now hiding out with the Mutanimals in the Bronx located in Fiore. Paul von Schroeder decides to end this, once and for all without harming Miwa. At the Turtles' lair, the gang watch the finale of "Chris Bradford and his 2 Ruff Crew" before Leo goes to speak to Splinter. As they talk, Splinter again brings up how Leo will need to lead the team once he's gone, and provides one last word of wisdom regarding leadership coming from the heart, not the mind, before agreeing to go to the Mutanimals' place for a party. At the Mutanimals' place, Shinigami and Karai are hanging out with the Mutanimals, before their security system detects Super Shredder and Paul von Schroeder as the second Shredder, approaching with the machine-like spider called the Trigon Spider. , forcing them to secure the hideout and prepare for battle. Despite the best attempts of the Mutanimals, the Super Shredder overpowers them and sets fire to the hideout. As he confronts Miwa, the second Schroeder appears out of the machine's cockpit, he taunts her at how it is fitting that she was both raised by Paul von Schroeder and himself after her mother, Tang Shen, died. Furious at that remark, Karai charges Super Shredder, but her tanto is unable to pierce his mutated heart and shatters, before she is flung down caught by the left hand of the massive Trigon Spider and Paul von Schroeder thanks the Super Shredder for the retrieval of Karai's younger sister before he leaves as the Mutanimals' hideout burns down. The Turtles, Splinter, April, Ayame's group and Casey arrive and quickly help evacuate everyone, but saw the second Shredder leaving to his flagship, much to Splinter's grief and Shinigami's relief. Ayame's group introduce to themselves and explains Paul von Schroeder raised both Karai and Miwa ever since the day he met the man who was named after his alias, Oroku Saki. After seeing that there are two trails leading away from the Mutanimals' hideout, Splinter explains to Paul Gekko that he was once Hamato "Yoshi" Pesca and assigns Ayame's group to go on foot with Leo, Mike, Leatherhead and Don in the Shellraiser while Splinter has April, Casey, Slash, and Raph go and hunt down the Super Shredder. Leo is hesitant to let Ayame's group get involved to face Super Shredder without him, but Splinter reminds him of what they discussed in the dojo before departing. With the NYPD and FDNY getting closer, Leo is finally convinced to climb into the Shellraiser and leave the area so when the police, firefighters, and paramedics arrive. The Shellraiser soon arrives at the old amusement park on Coney Island, only for the Turtles and Leatherhead and Ayame's group to be ambushed by Rahzar, Fishface, Rocksteady, and Bebop, who modified the old merry-go-round so the horses fires missiles at the Turtles to keep them on their feet while they fight Super Shredder's lackeys. Ayame recognizes Fishface as Fishyface, Rocksteady as the Pony Face, and Bebop as the super piggy much to their annoyance. Paul Seika managed to transform the Amusement Park into Paul's Spikey Castle, filled weapon systems including the laser cannons firing lasers at Rocksteady, and Bebop and Ayame accidentally pulls his legs and takes his breathing apparatus making it think that it's the headphones to listen to music. At one point, Rahzar pins Leo and prepares to finish him off, but Leatherhead tackles Rahzar off the pier and into the water, drowning him as Leatherhead is the only one to resurface.,Leo realizes they've been led on a decoy trail and Super Shredder will be going after Splinter and the others, especially when he receives a call for help from April regarding being under attack from Super Shredder. They quickly climb back into the Shellraiser to head for where the others are and Ayame's group goes into the warp pipe to confirm where the others as well. As for Splinter and his group, they find Shredder at the Wolf Hotel, the same place where the Turtles first fought Shredder, Splinter, Raph, Casey, April, Paul and Slash do their best, but Super Shredder and Paul von Schroeder's Trigon Spider and his fleet of multiple ships proves too powerful, wounding Raphael severely, knocking Casey off the roof, though he uses his grapple to survive the fall, and wounding April on her arm as she tries to fight back with her psychic powers while Slash is knocked out and buried under debris but thankfully, Hotaru summons the Great Spirit to repel Schroeder's fleet. At one point, it looks like Splinter has won when he trips up Super Shredder and throws him off the roof, but just as he, April, and Raphael breathe a sigh of relief, the Shellraiser arrives, and what Leo sees causes him to scream in horror as, just as Splinter turns around to look, Super Shredder ambushes and runs him through, mortally wounding him, to the horror of April and Raphael as Super Shredder then throws Splinter's corpse from the roof and it is caught by Leo, Mikey, and Donnie. As Super Shredder stands tall at having finally attained his vengeance and murdered Hamato Yoshi, Paul Gekko, enraged, unleashed his eight headed snake form, summons his Super Ryuseken no Tsurugi and unleashed his fatal strike at Super Shredder, killing him, dragging the Trigon Spider and the Super Shredder's corpse off the roof crushing the Super Shredder and leaving Paul von Schroeder alive in the process. Paul Gekko, reverted into human form, has brought the mutated Kuro Kabuto, declaring that the Super Shredder is finished as he tosses it to the ground. Afterwards, the heartbroken Turtles, along with April and Casey, thanks Ayame for getting rid of the Super Shredder for good, carry Splinter's body into the Shellraiser and mournfully depart to lay Splinter to rest leaving Ayame's group behind. Ayame's group was dubbed the Sailor Shamans. At Heaven Tail, the members of the Guild celebrates the defeat"s" of both the Super Shredder and Schroeder the Shredder. Unknown to the guilds, Schroeder is then helped by Karai and Miwa Tomoe. Somewhere in Kyoto the city in northwest of the Mushroom Kingdom, the shadowy man was walking in the form of the samurai. Characters *Ayame Muto *Paul Seika *Seika Gekko *Yuki Seika *Dan Renato *Ace Renato *Yoko Buxaplenty *Hotaru *Manta *Yoh *Ryunosuke *Anna *Tao Ren *Tao Jun *Shichika Yasuri *Paul Gekko *Bastia *Happy *Natsu *Erza *Lucy *Gray Fullbuster *Loke *Ikaruga *Sho *Wally *Vidaldus *Fukuro *Millianna *Simon *Ten Master Clans *Shredder *Karai *Miwa *Swat Troopers *Miwa Tomoe *Don *Raph *Leo *Mike *Splinter Pesca *Princess O'Neil *Mondo *Spike *Leatherhead *Shinigami *Rockwell *Snake Face/Fishyface *Bacon *Dino Shark *Wolf-zilla *Super Shredder *Mr. Stockman Ghost Guardians Human and Animal *Amidamaru *Mosuke *Bason *Lee Pyron *Tokageroh Duel Monsters *Rainbow Dragon (as the Spirit of the Rainbow) *Yamata Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Divine Serpent Geh *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Winda, the Priestess Gusto *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Stardust Dragon *Malefic Truth Dragon Gods *Great Spirit *Spirit of Fire *Raimei Ōtsutsuki Battles Paul Gekko vs. Shredder Participants *Ayame Muto *Paul Seika *Seika Gekko *Yuki Seika *Dan Renato *Ace Renato *Yoko Buxaplenty *Hotaru *Manta *Yoh *Ryunosuke *Anna *Tao Ren *Tao Jun *Shichika Yasuri *Paul Gekko *Bastia *Happy *Natsu *Erza *Lucy *Gray Fullbuster *Loke *Ikaruga *Sho *Wally *Vidaldus *Fukuro *Millianna *Simon *Ten Master Clans *Shredder *Karai *Miwa *Swat Troopers *Miwa Tomoe *Don *Raph *Leo *Mike *Splinter Pesca *Princess O'Neil *Mondo *Spike *Leatherhead *Shinigami *Rockwell *Snake Face/Fishyface *Bacon *Dino Shark *Wolf-zilla *Super Shredder *Mr. Stockman Locations *Wolf Hotel *Unnamed Amusement Park Trivia *This Episode is based on Requiem and Owari in the 2012 series of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon